The Quinntana Diaries
by Pavvo
Summary: It's time for Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray to take on New York. What could go wrong in the big apple? Or question is, what could go right?
1. Chapter 1

Plot:

Both girls graduated college and it's time for them to move to the greatest city of all time - New York.

* * *

Santana smiled as she looked across the small apartment. She had been decorating it for over a week and she was very pleased with the result. Furnitures from IKEA filled the apartment and made it feel like home.

Quinn stepped out of the cab that had driven her to the address Santana gave her. She knew Santana had spent the entire month decorating it, so Quinn hadn't really given any thought about how it'd look like. But she knew Santana and her had similar taste, so the apartment would've at least look decent.

The apartment was located in Brooklyn, in a rough neighbourhood were the police sirens were always heard. That wasn't exactly the place Quinn had imagined herself living, but she knew it was hard to get an apartment that didn't cost a fortune in the city.

Santana sat on her bed and scrolled down her Facebook feed. She was getting impatient to wait for her roommate to arrive, she wanted Quinn to see the place as soon as possible.

The statuses written on Facebook weren't interesting enough to read, so she walked over to the kitchen and decided to eat an apple.

Quinn walked up on the stairs and felt excited. She was on the fourth floor and made sure she found the right apartment before knocking on the door.

A familiar face opened the door and Quinn grinned. ''Hey lovely''

The blonde walked into her own apartment for the first time and felt amazed. She knew Santana would make a good job decorating their apartment, however this good hadn't Quinn expected at all. Her eyes kept moving and she noticed every little detail; like the cheerio doll that was on their sofa in the small livingroom as a reminder of their youth, the fake flowers on the kitchen table.

''It's perfect, San'' Quinn exclaimed with a smile.

Santana smiled back. ''Of course, Q, I decorated it. New York's not gonna be prepared for what's about to hit them''

* * *

That was the first chapter of this story. It's very short but I literally had no idea how to start the fan-fic, so a longer chapter is up soon. I would definitely appreciate if you could review, favourite and share it.


	2. New York, New York (Chapter 2)

Thank you for your reviews and follows on this story. Even though only one chapter was up, you guys liked it. And as promised, here's chapter two and yes, it is longer than the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn woke up with a bright smile. She had gone to bed at 2am, but she was definitely not tired at all waking up this morning.

She got out of bed and looked at the window. She saw skyscrapers everywhere and a glimpse of Prospect Park. Even though she noticed the air was dirty, she thought this was a really good view. She loved seeing New York outside of her window.

Quinn graduated Yale on top of her class, and she was very proud of herself for doing that. She hoped she would find fame in New York, so she had signed up for some night classes until some agent would discover her. Other than acting, Quinn's hobby was photographing. She always sold her photos and got paid for it.

Santana, however, was an inspiring singer and had been ever since she first arrived in New York to live with Kurt and Rachel. Her career stood still, but she had been performing at different bars around New York. She wrote her own songs, and most of them were about her break-up with Brittany.

Quinn took a few pictures of the morning breeze in New York. She liked how she could capture a moment and hold it forever, and she would love to capture this view and remember how she felt forever.

When she had taken more pictures of the sight outside from her window, she decided she would go out and take a few more. She put last night's clothes on quickly and shouted at her roommate notifying she'd go out for a moment.

The blonde hadn't expected the city to be this crazy. She saw cars and people wherever she looked; it was definitely not something Quinn was used to. She made her way to Greenwood Park to take a few pictures of the morning sun.

As she took a picture, she accidentally fell on the ground. She realized she had fallen over a huge stone she obviously didn't notice. Before rising up, she made sure no one saw her fall. Being humiliated was very embarrassing for miss Fabray.

''Hey, you okay?'' Quinn heard a man's voice and turned around. She was right; it was a man. He was about 30, had brown, curly hair with blonde streaks. He was wearing a grey trenchcoat and looked like an average man.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' Quinn answered. She wanted to seem independent, she didn't need a man as a saviour this time.

The man laughed. ''You're bleeding''

Quinn was just about to take a picture when he pointed that out. She looked at him with a confused look and then at her leg. Yeah, she was definitely bleeding.

She let out a small laugh. ''I'm so clumsy''

The man laughed with her. ''That happens to me all the time. That's why I always carry a bandaid''

The man opened his pocket and then reached for something in it. The guy pulled out a small box of bandaids and gave one to Quinn. The bandaid was yellow and it had a cartoon on it, it made Quinn think of the little guys who used to buy these at the supermarket. ''Thank you'' she said and sat on the stone she had just fallen over. She pulled up her jeans to her knees and put the bandaid where it bleeded.

''I'm Anthony Sparks'' the man suddenly said.

Quinn didn't want to know his name. She was only helpful he'd given her a patch to cover the scar with. Quinn was definitely done with boys, right now she wanted to focus on her career. ''I-I'm Quinn. Fabray. Nice meeting you, Anthony. But I gotta go''

* * *

Santana sat on the black sofa in her room. All morning she had tried to write a new verse, but her mind was blank. It seemed as she couldn't find the words that captured exactly how she felt. She had also tried writing a song about leaving Ohio for New York, but she threw the paper away for commiting the crime of sucking.

She had tried to write some new chords on her guitar, but that didn't go well either.

Santana was just really restless and tired of writing about the same thing all the time. After trying all morning, she decided to put some clothes on and head to Starbucks for inspiration. Before leaving the apartment, she put her notebook and a pen in her bag. She couldn't be bothered to fix her hair or put some make-up on.

The nearest Starbucks was just about three neighbourhoods away. She liked walking on the streets of New York. When she first moved to New York, she finally understood what feeling like belonging feels like.

After about thirty minutes, she arrived in Starbucks. She ordered her coffee and then sat down to wait for it. She looked around in the shop. Mostly it was women in their 20's but also a few men in their 30's. They were all wearing fancy, expensive clothes. Santana knew right away they belonged to the upper class.

After a few minutes, her coffee was ready. She thought drinking coffee before noon was definitely one of the best things ever. As she drank it, she looked around to find inspiration to a song. Starbucks was one of those places were you could go and find all the inspiration you need.

She scrabbled down a few sentences when a guy came to sit next to her. ''Sorry, all the other tables were taken and you seemed to lonely here.''

Santana looked up from her paper and found a man looking at her. He had very large eyes and a what Santana would call 'a Rachel Berry nose'. He wore a hat, but Santana could see he had dark hair.

''I have my notebook'' Santana said quietly.

''So, are you a writer?'' the man asked curiously.

Damn. He seems interested in me, Santana thought for herself.

''I would call myself an aspiring singer-songwriter'' Santana said and smiled at the guy.

The guy nodded. ''Ah, makes sense. Lemme guess, you go to Starbucks for inspiration''.

This guy had a strong New York accent and definitely wanted to carry on with the conversation. Santana hadn't had a proper conversation with someone in New York ever since she first moved here.

''Yeah. And they serve amazing coffee'' Santana pointed out.

The guy let out a laugh. ''You're nice. What's your name?''

Santana smiled and drank the last sip of her coffee. ''Santana Lopez. Yours?''

The guy raised up from his chair and smiled at Santana. ''Anthony Sparks''

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Who is this guy and want does he want our Quinntana? Any ideas so far? You'll find out in the upcoming chapters. I'd love to see some sort of theories in the review section! I'd appreciate all review so please write one.

Also, I would like to say thank you to the person who wrote to me on Tumblr asking me about the story earlier. You have no idea how you made me smile! :)


	3. The Wolf Of Manhattan (Chapter 3)

Thank you all for the reviews and favourites! Means a lot to me :) A few people asked me the same questions so I should go through them now quickly...

**How old are the girls? **Since they just graduated college, I'd say about 22-23. I'm not so sure of how the school system works in the US but I hope that's correct!

**Where did they [Quinntana] go to college? **As in the show, Quinn went to Yale. However, this is some sort of AU so Santana went to Louisville and graduated there with a cheerleading scholarship. She lived in NY a few months her first year but still studied at the college (hence why she said she lived with Hummelberry in chapter two). After a few months, she thought being at college was better for her studies so she moved back.

**Will Quinntana happen? **I don't know yet! I'm still deciding on whether to take their friendship to the next level or not. Right now this fan-fic is under 'friendship' so right now they will only be friends.

* * *

Santana sighed as she waited for customers. The latina had decided to look for a job and fortunately a restaurant near her apartment needed some extra help during the weekends. Even though this was her first job, she quite liked it. To get extra tip she always chatted with the customers and happily told them what she recommended if they had trouble with ordering. At the end of every day, she went home with more tip than the last day.

Santana had been waiting for customers to show up for about twenty minutes. She sat on a chair close to the checkout, so if someone would eventually show up she could take their order as soon as possible. She folded her arms on the table and sighed deeply.

One of her co-workers cleaned the tables around the latina and smiled whilst rubbing the dishcloth around on the table. After a while of watching her, Santana finally got up from her chair and walked over to the co-worker.

''Need help with that?'' Santana asked and smiled gently at the girl.

The girl, who had light brown hair, looked up to face Santana. ''Ye..Yeah, that'd be great.''

Santana dived her hand into the bucket filled with water and a few dishcloth and grabbed one. She looked around the restaurant and decided to clean the nearest table.

* * *

Quinn drank the last sip of her Starbucks coffee. She had been hesitant about going here since she had heard a lot of gossip at her college, but Santana had insisted the blonde would at least try it once. And here she was, in a coffee café filled with people chatting and minding their own business.

Quinn had been wrong. Starbucks coffee was the best coffee Quinn had ever tasted, but she didn't want Santana to know and tell her 'I told you so'. One of the worst things in life according to Quinn was being wrong.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she woke up from her daydreaming. She turned her head around and faced a familiar face.

''Anthony! Hey!'' the blonde exclaimed and hugged her new friend.

''Hi!'' the lad grinned. ''How was your _first_ Starbucks coffee?!''

''Amazing!'' Quinn uttered. ''Don't tell my roommate!''

Anthony let out a laugh and stroke his own leg. Quinn looked longingly at her cup and then told Anthony to watch her bag because she was going to get a refill.

After a few minutes, she returned to her friend.

''So, who's your roommate?'' Anthony asked curiously.

Quinn took a sip of her coffee. ''Her name's Santana Lopez. We went to school together''

The curly haired guy nodded and put his hands in his pocket. ''Is she hot?''

Quinn looked at her friend irritatedly. Is that everything guys are thinking about?! She drank a sip of her coffee and then answered the questions. ''I don't know, but we kind of hooked up on a wedding a few years ago.''

''Oh.'' Anthony said seriously. ''Are you, uh, a lesbian?''

''No!'' Quinn acknowledged quickly.

Anthony smiled. ''Good. Cause I, uh, there's this party tonight. Wanna come? You can bring your roommate too''

''Sure, that'd be great'' Quinn nodded and smiled.

* * *

Santana struggled to move her feet. After standing up the entire day and waiting for customers, her feet didn't want to work anymore.

She wore a fabulous tight dress in red and white. The colours reminded her of her high school and how times back then were not as easy as she would have thought before entering school in 9th grade.

Santana smiled as she approached her best friend, wearing a white swing dress with colourful stripes. Quinn waved at the latina and hugged her.

''You look awesome tonight'' Santana pointed out and smiled.

''Thanks, Santana. You do too'' Quinn smiled. ''Let's go inside''

The party was located in a huge club on lower Manhattan. The room was crowded and the girls had a hard time finding a table for two. After desperately searching through the entire club, the girls realized all tables were taken. Santana sighed and dragged Quinn out on the dancefloor.

The latest hits filled the room and no one could say this party was boring. When sitting at the bar, both of the girls collected phone numbers from girls and boys interested in them.

Both of the girls tried to chat with each other when a blonde guy sat down on Quinn's side. He started talking but neither of the girls could understand a word he said. After a while of screaming into Quinn's ear, she finally got what he had been trying to say. His name was David and currently residented in a flat on the Upper East Side. He didn't like to brag about his business or economy, but he told Quinn that he had grown up in a wealthy family.

''I want to ask you something, come'' the guy demanded and dragged Quinn out of the club. After walking a few meters, they both sat down next to each other on a bench. The guy put his arms around Quinn and smiled at her.

''What did you want to tell me?'' Quinn asked curiously, ignoring the fact he had put his arms around her.

The guy chewed something in his mouth and smiled. ''I think you're gorgeous''

Quinn started blushing and hid her face in her hands. ''Uh, thank you''

David laughed. ''You're blushing''

She looked up at him and smiled. ''Yeah, I'm sorry''

Suddenly, threw himself onto Quinn and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away, but he was stubborn and didn't want to let her go. She tried to scream, but every time she tried he would hold her even closer and press his lips against hers harder.

Quinn cried as she hopelessly tried to defend herself. It felt as if her every move was worthless and that this would be her last day. The guy stopped moved his lips to her neck, and now Quinn could clearly see how people walked by without helping her. She had lost all energy to scream or even push the guy away, so she closed her eyes and hoped someone would be her saviour.

Quinn didn't know what happened, but suddenly when she woke up the guy was gone. Left in a corner in a street, she felt colder and more scared than ever. She couldn't put the pieces together and was too tired to rise up. She put her head against her knees and cried.

* * *

Santana and Anthony had spent the entire night looking for their friend. Santana didn't approve of her friend leaving the club with a stranger, but it was Quinn's life and she could do whatever she wanted.

''Let me call her phone again'' Santana said and grabbed her phone from her bag. She quickly dialed Quinn's number and waited for a reply.

After a few signals, Quinn answered.

''Where are you?! We've been looking for you'' Santana said angrily.

''I...I don't know'' Santana could hear that her friend was shaking and crying as she couldn't talk clearly.

Anthony looked at Santana with a worried look. She put her phone on speaker so both of them could hear their friend at the same time.

''Describe the place where you are'' Anthony suggested.

''It's dark, I think I'm in a street corner. But there's a restaurant called Palm Restaurant at the other side of the street'' Quinn described.

''I know where it is'' Anthony hissed. ''Don't go anywhere, we'll be there soon''


	4. Lonely Night in New York (Chapter 4)

I am very sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. The reason why is because I have been on spring break and I went to another town so no computer. I hope you like this one, though.

Please! If you have any questions, opinions, thoughts - you name it, then review.

Also thank you all for reading and the review I got on the last chapter! Really appreciate it.

* * *

Quinn is scared.

For every minute that passes, she gets more scared. Afraid of being left alone, and that the man will his way to her again.

Quinn is very scared.

* * *

''You'd think she'd calm down by now, but she's more scared than ever.'' Santana muttered to Anthony, whom had stayed in the girls' apartment ever since they found Quinn.

''Come on, Santana. You'd be a wreck if the same thing happened to you.'' Anthony replied, scribbling on a small paper on the kitchen table.

Santana sighed. ''We even had a girls night, and ordered Pizza, drank Starbucks. What the hell is gonna get her back to her old self?!''

Anthony shrugged. ''Give her time.''

Santana walked over to the fridge, grabbed the butter and then opened the small cupboard and grabbed a piece of bread. The brunette buttered the piece and then took a seat opposite Anthony. ''One time, in high school, a guy made some grilled cheese one night and then came to the school and claimed he'd seen the face of Jesus. It was so weird so we performed songs about religion in the Glee club.''

The lad burst out a laughter. ''Seriously?''

Santana nodded. ''Everyone thinks that dude's such a hero, but really he's not.''

''I'm sure he's alright'' Anthony replied quickly. ''I mean, uh, he seems like an alright dude from what Quinn has told me about her friends in high school.''

''Whatever.'' Santana added and finished her bread. ''Speaking of Q, let's go see if she's alright.''

The two walked across the apartment to Quinn's room. The door was open, and Quinn sat on the floor with her face near her knees. She was sobbing, and still wore the same clothes she has worn ever since that night. The blonde had put a blanket to cover her window.

Santana kneeled down in front of her friend. ''Hey, are you okay?''

Quinn shook her head.

Anthony also kneeled down and patted Quinn on her shoulder. ''If you wanna do something fun, just let us know.''

Quinn shook her head.

Santana sighed and rose up. ''You know, if she wants to cry forever and always feel sorry for herself, it's her decision. But you can at least speak to us and let us make you feel better. I'm tired of you always making everything about you!''

''Have some sympathy!'' Anthony said angrily.

Santana shook her head. ''No. I'll be here when she wants to actually feel better.''

Then, she walked out of the room.

Santana loved her friend, she really did. And she knew Quinn was having a hard time right now, and Santana would do anything to get her friend on a better mood. She could go on about how it happens and you can learn from it, and that the person guilty would never find her again because New York is such a big city.

Anthony and Santana tried to get their friend to tell them how the rapist looked like, or at least the name. They would search for him, hopefully find him, and then press charges. But Quinn refused. She hadn't uttered a single word in four days.

The brunette decided to apologise to her friend. She walked over to Quinn's room and walked in.

''Quinn, I rarely apologise. In fact, I never apologise. Despite that, here I am, and ready to apologise for what I said earlier to my best friend. I should've thought about how you felt.''

Anthony looked up and smiled at Santana. ''Good.''

The latina bent down and hugged her blonde friend. Surprisingly, Quinn looked at Santana and hugged back. ''Thanks, San.''

''Hold up, did you just speak?!'' Santana said, surprised.

''She did.'' Anthony replied in with a smile.

Quinn let out a quick laugh and then wiped her tears. ''Okay, let's do something fun.''

''Yeah!'' Santana shouted and smiled at her friends.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

''I'll go get it'' Anthony said, rose up and walked out of the room.

''That's weird.'' Santana muttered to herself, but kept comforting her friend.

* * *

The curly haired walked across the apartment to the hallway, and then opened the door.

''Who are you?'' Anthony asked when he saw the face of the guy, standing outside the apartment.

The guy smiled. ''I'm David, one of Quinn's friends. I heard she's upset, and I thought I could help''


	5. New York Danger Zone (Chapter 5)

Hi! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since the update. I said it'd improve but I have preparations for exams and then I have the actual exams, and I have been busy studying for that. Anyways, here's chapter five. It's a lot of dialouge and a little bit short, but that's only because I have something else planned that will come in the next few chapters. **Please review!**

* * *

''How did Quinn make a friend after only living here a few days?!'' Santana ranted. Ever since David appeared in the girls' apartment, Santana had been more and more suspicious about him. Quinn and her new 'friend' stayed in her room and hadn't made one noise throughout the whole evening.

''He's probably just a friend from work'' Anthony guessed.

As weird as that sounded, Santana could only agree.

* * *

''What are you doing here?'' Quinn asked David after minutes of silence. ''Why did you come for me?''

The blonde never wanted to see his face again after that night; but when Santana had brought him to her room she had no choice without causing a scene. She wanted Anthony and Santana to find out David was the one one to blame for _that_ night, but Quinn couldn't find the strenght to tell them. At least not when he was still here, in the apartment. God knows what he could do.

''You know exactly why I'm here'' David whispered, making sure no one besides Quinn could hear him.

She shook her head.

''I told you something that night and I'm keeping my word'' David stated. ''Try to remember''

''You told me you loved how I fought back'' Quinn recalled. But the truth was, she still lived in denial and didn't want to dig into her memories from that night. Most of all, she wanted to forget it ever happened.

David laughed. ''God, you're worse than my other victims''

Quinn could feel a tear running down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away and looked away from person standing in front of her's face.

''I don't want to refer to them as victims, though.'' David added. ''I'd rather refer them to as people whom I saved''

After he spoke the last few words, he approached Quinn and slapped her in her face.

* * *

''I can't even find something about him on Google'' Santana reported to Anthony.

''I'm pretty sure you won't find anything about him if you just type his first name into the search bar'' Anthony stated to her friend.

Santana sighed and sat down on the couch in the livingroom. She knew there was something wrong with David, but she couldn't figure out what. She already told Anthony that David seemed familiar, however she couldn't place him. That's why she thought this was so frustrating.

''I'm sure he's a good guy'' Anthony smiled and sat next to the latina.

''No, he's not. My psycic third mexican eye says otherwise'' she said and pointed to her lower forehead, near between her eyes and nose.

Anthony laughed. ''Oh you and your theories.. Want me to head to the kitchen and make you some coffee?''

Santana nodded.

* * *

''What do you want?!'' Quinn cried out.

For the past minutes, David had asked her to dig deep into her memories and recall what he told her that night he raped her. But Quinn refused to and blamed her lack of memories of her being drunk, which was a total lie. And David didn't seem to believe her.

After the sixth slap she had gotten, David kneeled down in front of her.

''I told you that I'd come back for you. You can't hide from me, I will always find you. '' David answered. ''So, all I want is you''

* * *

Isn't David the biggest creeper that has ever lived? Also I couldn't write this chapter without Santana's psycic mexican third eye :D


End file.
